Joker, Meet the Joker
by le-vrai-visqueux
Summary: The Guardians need to get a special diamond before Easter does. What happens when Gotham's Clown Prince shows up. Oneshot


**A/N: I got this idea at like 2 am and knew I needed to quickly write it down. This is the third draft of it. FYI, I may or may not have had pixie stix while editing this so, yeah . . . rate and review! sil vous plait**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This all belongs to DC comics and PeachPit**

_Great, now we're resorting to breaking and entering, _Amu thought resentfully. She looked back at the other guardians who were gracefully flying behind her. It seemed like an eternity ago that Kairi had run in. He was flushed and out of breath.

"What happened?" Tadase had asked.

"I just got wind, Easter plans on stealing a diamond."

"And we care for petty thefts from Easter why?" Amu asked.

"They believe it harnesses some serious X-egg power."

"How do you know this?"

"I went to eavesdrop to see if I could find anything out for you and _voila_!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Rima turned to Tadase.

The conversation lasted for hours as the guardians argued on a plan of action, but it finally came down to this. Breaking, entering, _and stealing_. _Will I ever reach it to high school alive?_ Museums at night were the creepiest thing to Amu. She was waiting for a security guard to come around the corner, but luck was with them. Or against them, however you look at it.

"Does anyone have an idea where the x-diamond is?" Tadase whispered.

"Around the corner I think I think," Yaya all but shouted.

"_Shut up, baca_. I don't wanna end up in jail tonight." Amu whispered, the tension bled through her voice.

"Sorry," Yaya put up a show of placing a finger over her mouth.

"There it is guys," Tadase pointed out a glass box perched in the middle of the room.

"How are we going to get to it?" Rima questioned.

"We could –" Amu never discovered what Kairi thought we could do. The emergency lights cut off and the wall blasted apart. The guardians froze in spot expecting Easter to ease through. Big bangs and shows were their thing. Instead of Ikuto and men in black suits, thugs in clown masks strolled through the gaping hole in the wall.

"What the . . ." Amu murmured.

"Any ideas, Joker?" Tadase turned to Amu.

"If I had any at this moment, I would be telling people what to do."

The masked men froze, at a loss of what to do. Their boss had told them this would be easy, just grab the crap and go. But there stood five kids in ridiculous costumes, all of them posed to fight. One of the men stepped forward to fight off the little brats, but the Joker stepped through before he could get at them.

"What the hell are you doing, I told you to grab the stuff and go!" the Joker screamed.

"Joker, if we're gonna do anything, we better step to it!" Kairi's voice hit pitches unknown to human ears.

"Did I hear someone – oooooooh! Looks like we have an audience! He, he, he! Well kids! Today's your lucky day! You get to see the Joker at work, _liiive!_"

"Not if we stop you first!" Amu felt a surge of bravery and defiance that she didn't think belonged to her.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED, JOKER!!!" Yaya screamed.

"_Joker_ are we-uh?" the joker took two steps closer to Amu, Amu hopped four feet back, "You seeeeeeem more like a . . . Lost. Little. Cheerleader." He punctuated each word with a step closer "Your friend over their looooks more, what's the word . . . _Jokerish_." He motioned to Rima, "Well, miss . . . ah . . . _Joker_, welcome to the realm of tricks-ah and jokes! I'm, ah, _the_ Joker!" He lunged with his knife bared at Amu.

The guardians jumped in the air. _Home, home, home!_ Amu's mind repeated the word like a chant. The madman hopped on things. His clowns took their guns out. Tadase led the way through the maze of a museum. Somehow the splay of bullets never hit them. The window in the roof that they entered through came into view. One by one the guardians flew through it. Amu braced her self for the decent up when she felt a tug.

Amu's eyes fell to her ribbon, praying she caught it on an exhibit. Nope. At the end of the bright pink ribbon was the Joker. "Leeeeeeaving so soooon? I thought we could, ah, plaaay a little, dollface! I'm not that into the whole pedophilia thing, but I coooooould teach you things!"

"Perv!" With that, Amu stomped on the Joker's head and flew through the window.

"Phew! That was close, huh, Amu-chan?" Yaya said, looking as if nothing had even happened.

"Close? CLOSE? . . . Grrrr . . . baca," Amu started the walk home.

"Hey, Amu-chan! What's that in your skirt?" Rima asked. Amu dared to look down. A playing card sat in her skirt's waistband. _What the hell?_ Amu took it out. It was the Joker card. She examined it closer andher jaw hit the floor. Small printed writing read, _Never met another Joker before. Catch yah later, dollface!_

The Joker laughed darkly from two roofs away. This other _Joker_ was definitely interesting.


End file.
